This invention relates to a memory and control circuit for the memory and in particular to a memory and control circuit for the memory equipped with a memory having a plurality of memory plane areas.
A memory as conventionally used in a computer can be considered to be a type of memory having a word X bit memory plane area in general. Such a memory can designate any one particular memory location by designating any particular bit of any particular word. The memory of this type is constructed of a read/write type memory cell array, for example, a random access memory array and a peripheral device including an address decoder, driver, readout amplifier and control circuit.
A conventional electronic computer uses a memory having a single memory plane. When data to be stored consist of N words, each word consisting of M bits, it was necessary to provide a plane memory having an N bit x M bit memory capacity. Along with the development of computer technology, it has been required to increase the memory capacity of an electronic computer with attendant increase in the occupation area of the memory. The price of the memory is an appreciable cost in the manufacture of the computer.